The Sex and Times of Harry James Potter
by ForeverLink98
Summary: The sexual conquests throughout the life of Harry J. Potter. From losing his virginity to a perverse metamorphmagus all the way up to giving in to the advances of sexy, young next generation witches.


Since he was an infant, Harry James Potter had been raised to be a powerful, skilled wizard and a kind, studious young man. With a big heart, a mean wand hand and a mischievous love of harmless pranks Harry was a thirteen-year-old his parents could be very proud of. He had fantastic grades and was popular among the student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so day-to-day life is pretty near perfect for the young teen.

That's not to say Harry was a perfect boy, like most boys his age he was awkward, slightly shy around the opposite sex and could suffer from significant mood swings that came with the murky territory of puberty. This, along with the stress of being attacked by Voldemort or something Voldemort related at least once a year at school made for a sometimes bottled up and irritable Potter heir. Thankfully, bouncing back from these seemingly traumatic events was a rare skill in younger people that Harry seemed to possess.

Currently, Harry was spending his time in his room during the summer before his third year at Hogwarts School, trying his best to ignore the feeling of phantom pain from the still healing Basilisk wound the adorned his arm. Nightmares of the beast kept Harry up at night, and sharp pains sometimes made him worry that the Phoenix tears that flushed the Basilisk's venom out of his system were only a temporary solution and he would soon be once again subjected to the overwhelming pain and cold feeling of approaching death that the white-hot liquid brought upon him.

These nightmares and acts of seclusion did not go unnoticed by Harry's ever-vigilant mother, Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans. She had seen her baby boy turn in on himself slowly after he had a very close brush with death. The very thought made her blood run cold, and you can be sure Headmaster Albus Dumbledore got an earful after she had found out about the danger he had been put in due to Dumbledore's own perceived incompetence.

Lily knew her son would bounce back from his experience soon enough, but she couldn't help but want to speed the process up for both their sakes. It was for this reason that she had invited her husband's protégé and daughter of family friends, Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks, to babysit her son one last time before he grew too old for that sort of thing. It also meant she and James could go out on one of their occasional date nights. She knew Harry secretly liked Dora's company, even if he was more reluctant to admit it these days.

Already dolled up for her night out, Lily waited by the flu for the young woman by the fireplace. She wore a strapless, backless ruby red dress that hugged her body and gave emphasis to her significant bust. She wore matching heels and lipstick and allowed her much darker red hair to flow freely, framing her face. It was the enticing sight that Nymphadora Tonks was met with as she burst into the room the flu enchanted fireplace.  
"Merlin I hate the flu network," Dora muttered to herself as she brushed soot from her clothes. Looking up, she caught sight of Lily and smirked at the sight before her. "Wotcher Mrs. Potter. Wow, you look great, the boss is defiantly a lucky man to have you on his arm." Lily smiled at the young witch's comment, not really minding the girls wandering gaze all the much.

"Good evening Dora dear, thank you," the older woman replied. Looking down at herself, Lily smiled as she appreciated what she looked like. "It's not too often I get to dress up nicely. Most days it's teaching robes or potions lab protection for me. So when I go out with James or we attend a Ministry function, I do like to put on a bit of a show."

"Well with a body like yours why shouldn't you," Dora said thoughtlessly. Quickly realizing what she had said, her face went bright pink and she looked away in embarrassment. Lily merely giggled, finding the young woman's barely hidden attraction to her sweet.

"Why shouldn't I indeed? Perhaps by the time I come back not only will I be…satisfied…but you'll also get my boy to open up again, so this could turn out to be a really good night for me."

Trying her best to ignore the implications of the word "satisfied", Dora focused on the mention of the reclusive young man sitting upstairs doing Merlin only knows what. He was, after all, the reason she was here. Smiling at the optimistic red-headed mother, Dora gave her brightest smile and used her metamorphic abilities to emphasis it with bright blue hair.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter, I'll have lil Harry up and about by the time you get home. If there is anyone I know who can bounce back from something that horrible, it's certainly him," Dora exclaimed confidently, giving a deliberately goofy thumbs up.

"I'm sure you will," Lily laughed, her mouth hidden behind her delicate hand.

It was at this point that James Henry Potter, Dora's work partner and Lily's husband, walked through the door wearing an incredibly good looking three pieces suit and tie. Smirking confidently at his wife, James offered his hand for her to take. She did so straight away, and he brought his lips to her knuckles. Lily's cheeks colored slightly, a soft smile gracing her features as she looked down at the man she loved. Leaning back up, he offered his arm to her. She took it without hesitation.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked.

"Ready when you are love," Lily answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And you," James continued, his confident smirk turning into an amused smile. "You sure you're capable of holding down the fought for me until I get back? I've seen you screw up less."  
"Be nice James," Lily reprimanded jokingly, swatting her husband's chest.

"You don't need to worry about me boss, everything will be right as rain when you get back," Dora replied, giving a mock salute.

"I know new blood, just make sure my boy is alright and you'll have done more than enough," James reassured, turning to his wife with a softer smile. "Alright, let's get going. We don't want to be late, we have a reservation but they won't wait forever."

"Right." Lily nodded in agreement. Husband and wife turned and began to walk away arm-in-arm. Before they were out of earshot however, Lily leaned her head back to shout. "We should be back before midnight! If not, just assume we won't be back until tomorrow!"

"Got it!" Tonks shouted in reply.

Not a moment later Dora heard the loud front doors of Potter Manor open and close, indicating the departure of the Potter couple. Deciding not to waste any time, the young Auror made her way through the enormous manor house and up to the youngest Potter's personal suit. She headed up the double staircase in the massive lobby and up to the second floor, winding her way through the many halls and rooms until she reached the far-left wing of the house.

Entering the youngest Potter's suit, Dora was met with a very familiar layout. The living room of young Harry's suit was Gryffindor red, with paraphernalia of the Bristol ParaHawks Quidditch Team, as well as sexy pin-ups of the Holyhead Harpies. Expensive hardwood and leather furniture dotted the room, with a wizarding radio and video game systems hooked up to new looking televisions in four different areas of the room. It was a young man's paradise, but the humble and studious nature nurtured into the youngest Potter meant it was mainly used when he had company and rarely when he was alone.

Smiling at the many fond memories she had made in this room, Dora made her way through the living room and to the wooden double doors that lead to the master bedroom of the suit. However, as she reached for the door handle, the young woman was stopped by a muffled sound coming from the other side of the door. Being a curious and slightly nosy person, Dora grinned and pressed her ear against the door in order to listen in.

"Oh god, Dora…"

The young metamorph's eyes widened as she heard her name moaned out from beyond the door. A small blush adorned her face as she realized what she was listening to. It took but a moment for the shock to fade and a lecherous grin to take its place. Quietly turning the door handle, she opened the door just a crack and with a single eye peered into the room. What met her gaze almost made her gasp, her own self-control as an Auror being the only thing that stopped her.  
There, on the four-poster bed, Harry Potter lay rigged in pleasure as she stroked what had to be the biggest, thickest, hardest cock the young witch had ever seen. Dora was frozen in shock as she watched on in perverse fascination. She knew it was wrong for her, a twenty-year-old woman to be watching a barely thirteen-year-old teen masturbate furiously at the thought of her. But Dora couldn't help but be drawn to the lewd sight, her underwear growing increasingly moist as she eyed up the rock-solid nine-inch cock throb.

"OH FUCK!"

Harry's hand suddenly slowed as he reached his limit, as plentiful spurts of cum fired from his cock, splattering all over his pelvis, stomach and bed sheets. Dora subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the large volume of ejaculate. She couldn't help herself, Aurors were busy people and she hadn't had sex in over a year. She was on a hair trigger, and much to her shame and embarrassment, the teenage son of her boss was making her extremely horny. She wanted him, and the temptation to take him was growing by the second, taboo and the law be damned.

"Shit," Harry muttered as his breath began to level out. "That was fantastic. I really need to find someone else to masturbate to, but Dora's so damn sexy. God, I wish I was Charlie Weasley, I can't believe he got to fuck her. If I was him I would cum all over her tits, they're fucking amazing."

Dora's breath was caught in her throat at Harry's lewd confession. Hell, she'd never even heard Harry swear before, so hearing him talk so dirty about her was one hell of a thing to get her head around. But at the same time, it was that same dirty talk that she knew had officially shattered any kind of hesitation and restraint she had left. She was going to have him, and she would make a man out of her favorite young boy.

Without a thought, Dora threw the door open. Harry's head shot over to the door as it slammed against the wall, his eyes widening as he was caught naked by his dad's work colleague. Harry scrambled to find some cover, quickly throwing his sheets over his lower half. Dora merely grinned lecherously at him, stepping in through the doorway with an extra swing of her hips.

"D-Dora, how long have you been there?" Harry stuttered out, his breath heaving and his face like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, long enough Harry," Dora replied in a sultry tone, shedding her black ankle length coat and letting it pool on the floor. "Long enough to hear what you wanted to do to me, are my tits really that lovely?" Harry couldn't find words to say, especially when the woman of his thoughts ran her fingertips over the exposed top of her dd-cup breasts.

"Um, I…" Harry tried bringing a sentence together, but the sight before him made it extremely difficult.  
"It's okay lil Harry, I think I already know your answer. Judging by the tent pole in your pants anyway." Grinning, Dora pointed her finger at Harry's crotch. His face went bright red as he saw his previously limp cock was now rock hard, creating a tent in the bed sheets. "Oh poor baby, that looks like it might hurt. Do you want me to…I don't know, help you out?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like a fantasy come alive, the woman he had crushed on as a child and lusted after in recent months offering herself to him with a look on her face that exuded sexuality. Not trusting himself to speak, Harry merely nodded with his mouth hanging open. Seeing how mesmerized her was, Dora giggled and decided to give him something worth getting mesmerized over. Grabbing the bottom of her pink tank top, she pulled it over her head to reveal her white bra underneath. Turning around, she bent over and pulled down her ripped jeans giving Harry an excellent view of her lovely round ass and damp, white panties.

Turning back around again, Dora brought herself to the edge of the bed and climbed on. She crawled up the bed like a cheshire cat, a sexy smirk on her face as her currently icy blue eyes fixed themselves on Harry's emerald green ones. Within a moment, Dora's face was but an inch from Harry's own. The young man could feel her breath on his lips, her body changing over his own, her breasts at the bottom of his peripheral vision. She was beautiful, she was perfection. And in this moment, she was offering herself to him utterly and completely.

"Tell me what you want to do to me Harry, don't be shy," Dora whispered, lusts oozing from every inch of her being. "Please tell me what you want to do to me. I am yours, do with me what you wish."

Harry's senses were bombarded with lustful information. The sight of Dora's body, the feel of her breath, the smell of her perfume, the sounds of her heavy, lewd breathing. All he could think about was completing the set, and in that moment all his nervousness and disbelief fell away. All that was left was overwhelming lust, and despite everything good and decent he knew he should do, he acted on it. Closing that last inch of distance, Harry brought Dora into a searing kiss. Both the unexperienced teen and the desperate young woman moaned lewdly as their lips met in an awkward but passionate melding lips and tongues.

Dora was surprised how quickly Harry took the initiative his hands cupping her cheeks and pressing forward, his tongue dominating hers as she submitted to his unspoken authority. As his confidence grew, Harry's hands began to wander. Slipping his palms inside of her bra, Harry groped at Dora's voluptuous breasts. Rubbing her hard nipples against his palm and manipulating her flesh left Dora with sparks of pleasure rushing through her. Her moans turned from lewd to downright pleasured as she felt the best she has in over a year.

With what little sense she currently had left, the young metamorph moved her hand behind her back and unclipped her bra. She skilfully slipped her arms from out the straps and allowed the cups to fall from over Harry's hands and onto the bed. With her mammaries now free, Dora pulled away from the kiss. A string of saliva connecting the two lovers' mouths in an erotic representation of their previous snogging.

"Please Harry," Dora whimpered, her voice quiet and submissive as she felt her body give way to the pleasure the young teen put her through. "Please, bite my nipples. Suck my breasts, I love having them played with."

Not feeling the need to deny the more experienced woman the pleasure she desired, Harry instinctively started kissing down Dora's neck and over her collarbone just like he had seen in his parents' romantic porn films until his mouth was directly over her areola. Without hesitation, Harry latched himself onto her left breast while playing with the other. He bit and sucked on her tit flesh, bringing the young woman to levels of pleasure he didn't even know she was experiencing.

"Oh god Harry, don't stop!" Dora breathed. She knew she shouldn't be getting off this much to her tits being sucked, but it had certainly been a while.

Harry continued to suck her breasts for some time, switching from one to the other quite often in order to neglect neither. It got to the point where Dora knew she was a hairs breath away from cumming, and so she decided to take them in a different direction.

"Harry…stop…or I'll cum too soon," Dora said breathlessly, trying to get a hold of her senses. "You're so good at sucking my breasts lil Harry, but I've yet to get you off at all. Let's fix that shall me."

"God yes," Harry growled in lust, his rational mind all but gone at this point. "Lean that pretty face of yours down and suck my cock."

"So demanding, I could make a dom out of you little man." Dora winked teasingly before doing as she was told.

Delicately pulling back the sheets that covered Harry's lower half, Dora was once again met by the object of her desires. A long, fat, hard cock just waiting to be serviced. Not being able to help herself, Dora leaned down and kissed the head of it. Harry moans at the new sensation, his head falling back and he allowed himself to be pleasured.

Dora kissed down Harry's rigged cock, covering every last inch with her lips and smattering it with pink lipstick. Up and down, up and down she kissed until she couldn't take it anymore. With once last look up towards the teenage target of her perverse lust, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to bob up and down at an increasingly rapid pace.  
Harry sucked in a breath as his pleasure to brought to never before reached levels.

Harry's face contorted into a face of pure bliss as Dora went to town on his engorged prick. He could feel her tongue swirl around his head, lapping up his precum and gaining soft moans of satisfaction from the older woman as a result. They served only to arouse Harry even more, pushing him deeper into the pit of ecstasy he found himself falling into. As he felt the pressure in his loins begin to build, primal instinct took over. The young teen's hand grabbed his new lover's hair and with an instinctual dominance that he didn't know he possessed, began to thrust his cock down the older woman's throat.

Dora chocked on the young man's prick, struggling to take his massive member down as it was forced into her mouth. Despite this, Dora couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as he was treated like a piece of meat. Deep down, she knew she loved being degraded, humiliated, dominated. And here was this boy, barely a teenager, putting her in her place like the slut she was. She loved it, she couldn't get enough of it, and she didn't want it to end.

But like all good things, it was fleeting. The pressure in Harry's balls reached a breaking point and like a dam bursting open, Harry reached completion. Wave after wave of what was to Dora, truly delicious cum, fired down the woman's throats. Looking down as he released his seed within his unneeded babysitter, Harry pulled Dora off his cock and fired the rest of his cum all over the woman's delicious breasts.

Finally coming down from his orgasm, Harry laid his head back and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. A new feeling spread through Harry as what had just transpired sunk in. The way he had kissed her, the way he had thrust down her throat, the way she had let him and got off on him doing both these things. He enjoyed the power, the control that it brought him, it aroused him in the best way. And from the look of his bedsheets just below Dora's socking sex, she enjoyed her submission and helplessness just as much.

"Merlin Harry," Dora muttered between breaths. "Nobodies ever been able to make me cum just from letting me suck them off before. You're…well…I don't know what you are. But you're a natural dom I know that much."

"Is that so?" Harry replied with a confidence Dora had never heard before. Her pussy moistened and her eyed widened at his husky, enticing tone full of authority. Pushing himself up and learning down, the young teen's lips hovered right next to Dora's ear.

"Then get on all fours and show me what I'm working with."

Harry's words sent a shiver down the older woman's spine. Without a thought, she got up on all fours in front of him in a presentation to her new-found dom. Getting up from the bed, Harry slowly circled it, taking in all his new sub's features. Every enticing curve, the swell of her wide hips, her large breasts hanging openly from her chest. It was truly a sight to see, and the young teen was sure as hell going to make the most of it. After all, he wasn't stupid, he knew that after today she'd likely hate herself for having done this. But hey, who was he to complain?

Satisfied with the sight in front of him, Harry climbed back onto the bed behind Dora. His hand slipped over her bare sex, causing the metamorph to gasp in response to the subsequent shot of pleasure the ran through her. Dragging her finger over her entrance, the Potter heir ran his hand over her firm, full, round behind and then grabbed a handful of it.

"Tell me what you want Dora, tell your boss's son what you want him to do to you," Harry commanded with a smirk on his face, knowing fine well that a mention of her supposed position in his life would strike all the right cords within her.

"Please Harry! Please take me! I don't care what James thinks, make me obedient only to you! Take me!" Dora begged, the teasing hands on her ass and pussy becoming too much for her.

"Well…since you asked so nicely."

Lining up his now once again rock-hard cock with her socking folds, Harry pushed himself into the woman of his desires, a groan of pleasure leaving his lips. Thrusting at a slow pace to begin with, not yet being used to the encompassing tightness of a woman, he didn't want to truly hurt the older woman. Though, from the wanton moans coming from the woman herself he wasn't too worried.

Dora of herself couldn't believe how good this felt. Harry wasn't even doing something particularly kinky that should usually like, but the way his cock stretched her out in a way she had never felt before. Well, it was new, wonderful experience for sure. She had never taken a cock so big, none of her previous lovers could compare. It made her way Harry was older, so she could have been treated to this delicious experience sooner.

"Oh Merlin Harry, that's amazing! Dora moaned out, not being able to stop herself from exclaiming her delight any longer. "Please Harry, fuck me harder. I need it, I've been such a good girl."

Still stroking in and out of the young woman at a relatively slow pace, Harry grinned and grabbed Dora by her waist. Coming to a stop, he leaned down over her back so his head was as close to her shoulder as possible.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Dora whimpered, her desperation evident.

"You're right Dora, you have been a good girl for me. But I don't want a good girl, I want a bad girl, a slut who can take a good fucking. Can you be that for me Dora?" Harry asked in a deliberately slimy tone. He was new to all this, but it was almost too clear Dora got off on this sort of thing.

"YES! I can be a bad girl Harry. Go on, fuck me, use me like a Knockturn Alley whore! Just please, make me cum!"  
Leaning back up wordlessly, Harry took Dora's needy permission to heart and slammed back into the kinky metamorph again. He was far rougher this time, sheathing his entire nine-inch member in her slick cunt over and over again. Her tits swayed wildly as she took the fucking of her life, what little sense she had left all but out the window as she allowed herself to be used, much to the mutual pleasure of both her and her lover.

"God your so fucking tight!" Harry exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Dora made no move to respond, her mind simply to far gone to even pretend to care about what was being said to her. By this point, orgasms were coming quick and hard. Sharp shots of pure bliss emanating from her stretched out quim through the rest of her body. It was the most pleasure she'd ever had in her life, and it was all she could have ever hoped for and more.

Harry was in a similar state of bliss, but in a far more controlled sense than his new lover. He continued to pound the bent over woman as he tried to stave off his impending completion. The limits of being new to sex were royally screwing him over, but he tried to last as long as he could. Little did he know, he had already lasted a lot longer than most did on their first time.

But of course, every young teen had their limit. And after a few more moment of bringing Dora to heaven and back, Harry finally lost his internal battle. His balls contracted as he fired loads upon loads of thick semen into the older nympho's womb.

Both groaned out in bliss at the feeling, about half a minute of straight ejaculation taking place before both lovers collapsed in exhaustion. It took a moment, but Dora finally came down from the constant high she had been at for a good five minutes at that point and feeling the weight on top of her, she giggled.

"Harry baby, you need to get off me. We can't sleep like this or your parents will know what we just did," Dora explained in a breathy voice of exhaustion.

"Yeah…sure…just give me a minute," Harry murmured, totally out of breath.

It did take a minute, but Harry did eventually roll off her and onto the right side of the bed. A grin graced his features as the full weight of what he had just done and with whom he had done it with hit him. This was easily one of the best moment of his young life, and he was going to treasure it.

"My parents can never know about this," Harry said semi-rhetorically.

"No, they'd kill me if they knew I'd had sex with their minor son. I'd get arrested for statutory rape," Dora replied, a frown falling to her features at the thought.

"I won't tell if you won't," Harry replied, running his finger down the older woman's stomach.

Despite herself, Dora felt a flirty grin defeat the frown that had momentarily dominated her visual mood. She knew it was wrong, she knew she should hate herself for what she had just done. But Harry was different. She didn't know how, or why, she just knew that there was more to this young teen than could ever be explained. And with that in mind, she leaned over and pressed a seductive kiss on the edge of his grinning mouth.

"Our little secret."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading this chapter of my current story. I really hoped you like it, and if you did please let me know and if you didn't feel free to leave a critique in the comments. I appreciate it either way.**


End file.
